A baby is usually put into a surrounding baby cot which forms a restricted area in which it can move about. This will benefit the caregiver and prevent the baby from injuring during doing its activities inside the surrounding baby cot. This kind of the surrounding baby cot is constructed by four rods to form its base, extending upward four side rods connected to the foregoing rods, connecting another four rods to form its upper frame also connected to the foregoing side rods and attaching flat board inside the base frame and canvas on sides frames. Under this construction, a baby can be put into the restricted area for easier care.
Though this surrounding baby cot provides a safer and easier care situation, the side walls which are designed so high enough to prevent the baby from crossing or climbing over are obstacles for the caregiver to proceed replacement of diaper of the baby. The surrounding walls are so high that the caregiver must stoop down to proceed many activities of baby, for example, replacement of diaper of the baby. It is really a narrow place for an adult to doing activities inside the surrounding walls of the baby cot, especially for an adult to proceed replacement of diaper of a baby. This needs to be modified.
According to forgoing description about the conventional surrounding baby cot, the present invention provides, after repeatedly experiment testing, a novel care pad structure for a surrounding baby cot. The object of the present invention is to provide A care pad structure of a surrounding baby cot.